


Who's The Bitch?

by sk8erlucas



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Light Dom/sub, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:44:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk8erlucas/pseuds/sk8erlucas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton is taught a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's The Bitch?

**Author's Note:**

> Submissive Ashton will be the death of me, okay? Okay.

“Can you not be an annoying bitch for at least five minutes? If I wanted someone to nag me, I would move back to my parent’s house for fuck’s sake. Shut up”

I stood in the middle of the living room with the four guys, my mouth gaping and eyes wide as I watched Ashton, my boyfriend of 2 years take another swig of his beer, eyes avoiding mine and focusing on the television, as if he hadn’t spoke to me in such a terrible manner.

The whole morning Ashton and I woke up in sour moods and have been at each other’s throats since, making snide little comments at each other, but Ashton’s comment crossed the line.

“Well” Luke clapped, jumping to his feet. “I just remembered that I had a doctor’s appointment, so I’m gonna’ get out of here”

Calum and Michael stood too, well aware of the tense fight that was brewing in the silence.

”Who the hell do you think you’re talking to?” I boomed the second they left. “What the hell has gotten into you?”

”You!” He shouted back, jumping to his feet. “You’ve been on my case all morning and I’m sick of it!”

”You’re the one that started with the comments, Ashton. If you think I’m just gonna let you walk over me, you’ve got another thing coming”

Ashton scoffed, fueling my anger even more as he walked passed me and into the kitchen. “And where do you think you’re going?” I called after him, my hands balled in fists as I followed him into the kitchen, only to find him grabbing another beer.

”I’m just getting another beer, stop following me and being a clingy bitch, Y/N.”

I let out an audible gasp, shaking my head in boiling anger as I spun on my heels and stormed upstairs, before stopping in front of our shared bedroom.

”I hate you, Ashton Irwin!”

I slammed the door as hard as I could, screaming in frustration as I paced the room, brewing up a plan of payback.

”I’ll teach you, Ashton Irwin” I grumbled aloud, stopping at a halt as a brilliant idea flashed through my mind. 

”And I know exactly how”

With a grin, I ran to the bedside table, pulling out the bottom drawer and opening our “Special Time” chest, grabbing the pink furry cuffs and putting them in the back pocket of my shorts, and put the box away, a plan already forming in my mind.

***

As predicted, within the hour I heard a soft knock and Ashton shuffle into the bedroom with his head low, a puppy dog frown on his face and big apologetic eyes. “Y/N?”

I was perched on the edge of the bed, wrapped up in a big fluffy red robe, arms crossed and looking away, feigning anger still, the handcuffs weighing a ton in the front pocket. “What?” I snapped, still not looking at him.

The floor slightly creaked as he crept his way over to me, kneeling in front of me. “Y/N, babe please look at me”

I bit the inside of my cheek to suppress a smile as I looked down at his puppy dog face, trying not to succumb into his pitiful look. “I’m sorry I was being an asshole” he apologized, taking my hand that was in my lap and giving it a light kiss. “I didn’t mean any of it.”

”I know” I sighed softly, watching him as he stood, my hands still intertwined with mine. “I’m sorry too.”

Little did he know the double meaning.

He pressed an apologetic kiss to my lips, his touch gentle as he deepened the kiss, his hand letting go of mine and reaching up to cup my face. I retaliated, deepening the kiss and wrapping my arms around his neck as he laid me onto the bed, slipping his tongue into my mouth in which I gladly accepted, feigning submission.

I pulled away, my plan starting as I batted my eyelashes up at him. “Can I show you how sorry I am?”

Knowing exactly what I meant, he nodded eagerly, rolling over and pulling me on top. His hands coming up to cup my face as I ground my hips onto his, surprised to already feel him hard.

I slipped my tongue back into his mouth, circling my hips as he bucked his hips up in reply, moaning softly in reply.

I took this as my opportunity. Quickly, I grabbed the handcuffs that were in my front pocket and snapped it around his wrist and looped it through the wire bed framed and locked his other hand before he could even process what was happening.

”What the fuck!” Ashton boomed, tugging on the restraints as I hopped off of him and the bed, standing by his feet.

”You’ve been naughty, Ashton” I tsked, shaking my head as I shrugged off the robe to reveal his favorite purple lingerie on me. “Naughty boys get punished.”

Ashton laughed mockingly, rolling his eyes as he pulled on the restraints again, his arm veins bulging as he struggled to break free- which proved to be a lost cause. “It’s not going to work. You’re the submissive one-” he cut himself off with a moan as he looked over to see me in his favorite lingerie. “N-not me”

”Oh really?” I laughed, climbing onto the bed and straddling his legs, unbuckling his jeans and sliding them off along with his boxers, his excited cock betraying his words as it slapped up onto his stomach.

I tossed his jeans to the side and stroked him a few times, watching him hiss and dig his head into the pillows. “Fuck Y/N. Keep doing that”

The second he spoke my hand was off him instantly, and he groaned aloud, giving me a glare as I leaned forward, my faces inches from his.

”You are in no position to be making orders, Irwin. And contrary to what you called me tonight-” I leaned closer, our noses barely touching.

”Tonight, you’re the bitch.”

I caught him visibly gulp as I sat upright, unclasping my bra and pulled at the bow that held my panties together, revealing a throbbing, soaked core.

His eyes glazed over as he checked me out unashamedly, licking his lips as I ripped open his shirt, the bold act causing him to moan. I crawled up, stopping and sitting on his chest, my pussy inches from his mouth’s reach. “Baby I can smell you, fucking hell” he whimpered, his eyes looking up to mine desperately. “Please unlock me. Let me touch you”

I shook my head, snaking a hand down and tapping my clit lightly, sighing at the glorious feeling. “You don’t deserve it” I reminded him, circling my clit with my thumb as I let out a loud moan. “It feels so good”

Ashton whimpered, his eyes focused on my drenched core as he watched me dip in a finger, squeezing his eyes shut as he shook his head. “Y/N please” He gasped. “I need to taste you”

”Beg for it” I moaned, adding another finger as I rode my hand, feeling my juices leak onto his chest.

”Fucking please!” Ashton cried, tugging on the restraints. “Please let me touch you. I wanna pleasure you. Ride my tongue. Please baby. Sit on my face please! I need your pussy” he was nearly crying now, his hips bucking up behind me as his eyes remained fix on my fingers disappearing within me.

I gave into his plea, placing my knees on either side of his head and lowered myself down on his face, his mouth immediately sucking on my clit. I threw my head back and moaned, his tongue pressing in and circling around my walls, occasionally coming back and giving my clit a hard suck.

I was a moaning mess, forcing myself to not come from the intense pleasure as wedged his face in deeper, the obscene slurping noises that came from him sending me closer and closer to the edge. I pulled up, not wanting to come just yet.

”No!” He cried, craning his head in attempt to touch me again. “No no no please baby come back down I wanna make you come. Please let me I wasn’t finished.”

”Since you asked so nicely” I purred, setting back down as he attached his lips back onto my clit, sucking harshly in attempt to milk me of an orgasm as fast as possible.

”So good baby” I moaned, tangling my hands in his hair as I rode his mouth, my orgasm billowing through me as I came undone with his name passing my lips.

He lick me up happily, his mouth and chin covered in my juices as I climbed off his face.

”Thank you” He blushed, licking his lips happily.

”You’re welcome baby” I cooed, stroking his cheek. “I think you deserve an award for making me come, don’t you?”

His eyes lit up like a happy child and he nodded feverishly. “Please! I’m aching so bad for you”

He was right. I looked over to see his cock an angry red, precome continually leaking out of his tip and smearing just below his belly button. It twitched once my eyes landed on it, his stomach clenching as I dragged my finger from the base to the tip.

”What do you want me to do baby?” I asked, straddling his hips with his cock and my hand.

”Ride me” he begged. “Please ride my cock. Come on my cock again. Let me feel your tight pussy- please baby”

I nodded, sinking down and bottoming out in one go, both of us moaning in unison as his hips bucked up and met me hallway.

”You’re so good to me” he moaned, throwing his head back and burrowing into the pillows. “Please, ride me baby.”

I lifted my hips up, falling back down as he bucked his hips into me, both of us creating a rhythm as we chased our orgasms, Ashton’s name falling from my lips as Ashton just repeated “thank you” over and over again, throwing his head back and moaning unashamedly.

”Are you close?” I asked, leaning down and placing my hands on either side of his head, bouncing on his cock as he did most of the work, the sweat on his brow making his curly locks cling to his forehead.

”I’m so close baby” he whined, his breath coming out in shallow gasps.

I smiled, leaning down and pressing a hard kiss on his lips, taking one of my hands and rubbing fact circles on my clit, my second orgasm thrusts away. “Come baby, you deserve it.”

His whole body stiffened, his eyes screwing shut and his mouth in a perfect ‘O’ as he came hard, gasping for breath as he came back down from his high, weakly thrusting into me to ride it out.

I increased the pace on my clit, his cock still buried in me as I came shortly after him, pulling him out as our juices ran down the inside of my leg.

I grabbed the tissues from the bedside table and cleaned us up, unlocking him shortly after.

”Holy fuck” Ashton chuckled, grabbing for me the second he was freed. “That was intense baby.”

I smiled, pleased with myself as I burrowed into his side, the erotic haze settling for a sleepy one as he kissed my forehead, wrapping his arms around me.

He pulled the blankets up around us, before taking lifting my chin with his hand.

”Oh, and Y/N?” He started, his eyes scanning mine before he gave me a dimpled smirk.

”Next time you think about handcuffing me to the bed…” He pressed a soft kiss to my lips before pulling away, pressing his forehead to mine.

”I’ll fuck the shit out of you.”


End file.
